The Trials
by nacjr14
Summary: Avatar Korra must rectify numerous unpredictable predicaments whilst dealing with relationships with the people she value. The Legend of Korra is respectfully owned by Micheal Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. This Fan Fiction of the Legend of Korra is made only for my pleasure.


Chapter 1:

Korra and Asami stood right infront of the magical spirit portal, ready to venture and experience a world of wonders. The portal's bright and yellow beaming shined onto their reflection like water, enhancing their unexplainable beauty. The spirits surrounding them were no exception either, they were all distinct and graceful in their own way, some were big and brash, some are small and friendly and they were all completely unique and were more than happy to welcome the girls in their spiritually sound home.

This was the time they've been waiting for, since after the destruction of their beloved city and the death of Asami's father, both knew that they needed this one to happen and also to spend a little intimacy with each other. Both of them, now gazing at each others eyes, sparkling emerald mixed with some cerulean glow, their contact sent each others senses tingling with glee as they hold each others hands and slowly make their way toward the portal. They stopped walking to face each other in the middle of the glowing light, feeling its remarkable energy.

"Asami I'm glad you're here with me." Korra said, smiling widely. The smile she is projecting to the person infront of her is so _real_ , she can barely contain her excitement because she knows that Asami will love what she is about to see and her reaction is going to be genuine.

"I'm glad you're here with me too." Asami's voice is _soft_ like a pillow, it felt good in Korra's ears that she wanted to hear her talk more to her, but she wanted her to see this world first because she knows it will leave her in awe.

"Oh wow!" That's the first thing the green eyed girl said when she first step foot in the portal because of the extravagant environment she's witnessing. "I can't believe I'm really here, this place is so beautiful!" The flowerfilled surface was breath taking. Asami's face heated up when she noticed that her hand is still holding Korras. The mixed excitement she is feeling, its dangerously _hot_ and _enticing_.

"You okay?" Korra asked, she looked at the emerald eyed girl who had her soft gaze set upon Korras with an obvious blush on her cheeks. "Umm...Asami?" Asami snapped back after her brief moment of spacing out.

"Sorry." She told, turning her head away from the avatar's gaze in embarassment, which made Korra pout in general. Korra made a swift move, she pulled Asami by the arm and spun her around until she was in her arms. Asami gasped at the contact, shes facing the avatar again but this time they are sharing each others breath, her body shivered and she felt Korra's body too with a touch of nervousness but is so subtle with her confidence overshadowing it. Asami softened her expression completely, surrendering herself into Korras submission. "Korra... I-" she was silenced when the Korra touched her right cheek, softly caressing her flush skin.

"I love you, Asami." Korra whispered, she had waited a long time to say that to Asami and she picked the right moment to say it. With the cerulean eyed avatar confessing her feelings to the emerald eyed engineer, the air around seems to be much more comfortable then before. The awkward was replaced with a romantic vibe and before the two knew it they were in each others touch.

"I love you too." Asami said, her words melting in the ears of her lover. Both of them grinned like this is the happiest moment of their lives and to them, it really is. They closed their eyes and moved their faces inches together, their heartbeat is fast paced, their breath reaching to the edge of their lips, almost closing the gap between them with a kiss, then suddenly-

 _Korra woke up_.

But this isn't your average awakening. The avatar woke up from out of nowhere, like literally out of nowhere. It happened like a strike of lightning bolt. The entire environment surrounding her is all void with only shades of dark grey tint orbiting around, and the ground where she is lying on is filled with warm low level water. Korra sat up, she feels her clothes are soaking wet and glanced at every direction, like a lost cat. The puzzled expression she has sums up that she has no idea whats going on, whatsoever.

'Am I dreaming?' Her thoughts raced and thought that maybe its true. She pinched herself to confirm if she is hallucinating. Surprisingly she can feel pain from her touch. 'What? This can't be.' Korra thought, she kept touching herself on every part of her body and without a shadow of a doubt, she is definitely sure that she's one hundred and fifty percent a reality. Her brows furrowed and she gripped her hands. 'Somethings not right here.'

"Hello?" She yelled, her voice echoed all over the dark grey void. She waited for any response. Nothing. Ofcourse no one was here, but she had to try. It was so dark around, she needed some light. She gestured her right hand to and fro and tried to ignite some fire, to her surprise, not a single flick of fire came out. "I can't bend here? What is this place?" Korra tried more sudden movements, trying to manipulate any element in her arsenal, striking jabs, waving her arms up and down, left and right, she even kept stomping the water filled floor and slipped off, landing on her bottom from the sudden movement, but still to her dismay, nothing.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply, her head is heating up to the point that she's boiling hot and she's gritting her teeth. What is happening to her is extremely creepy and vague and she is having none of it. She stood up and started walking forward, stomping and splashing the wet ground like an anxious madwoman, going to wherever direction she is going. 'I don't know what's going on but I'm going to get to the bottom of this!' That's the thought running inside the avatar's mind.

After walking nonstop for about nine minutes, she finally realized that she's going nowhere and that she think that she must be inside a dark and eternal abyss that she had no idea had ever existed. She slumped her shoulders in defeat. 'What now?' She asked herself. What would anyone do if they were in her shoes, to mysteriously awaken here alone by themselves? She starts thinking of Asami and the spirit world, was that a dream too? Can't be certain. When they were inches from touching each others lips, it was all too real.

She thought of one last thing that she can do to end this date with darkness, she wasn't sure if it would do the trick but it can't hurt to try, right? She sat down on the warm water, crossed legged and arms in place. She closed her eyes and just like that she is in her meditating position. The avatar sat down and concentrated, hoping something would happen. The silence made her uncomfortable, she could only hear her heartbeat and her soft breathing.

The avatar gasped when she opened her eyes and noticed something had changed. The warm water under her started getting cold while glowing a bright blue color, lighting up the ground. She stood up and amazement striked her expression, but the amazement doesn't stop there. She looked up and was awestruck to discover that a bright red cellestial pattern is iluminating the dark and empty sky.

Its so tranquil and full of life, and the redness of the celestial beaming goes great with the lighting of the bright baby blue water below, its enough to balance the light from the darkness. That's the signal that Korra needs to follow the pattern to its end and maybe she can find out how she got in this place. The avatar wasted no time and ran onwards.

Korra stopped abruptly when she finally reached the endpoint of the celestial light. She gazed up the sky and the red lights vanished, ending the trail, returning to its normal empty sky. She glanced around the place, searching for anything or anyone but she found nothing.

"Well that was an epic fail." She sighed feeling discouraged. She looked down on the glowing aquamarine water and saw her sullen reflection, her short hair looked magnificent and elegant just like her soul. She narrowed her eyes and focused on the fine liquid, she saw something peculiar on the water, it started forming bubbles which is gradually steaming up. When she realized that something was emerging below, she instinctively distanced herself from its range. When the body had formed out of the glowing water, she saw non other than a large spirit with a highly detailed design on its body.

"Avatar." The spirit called, its ancient voice felt like its coming from the sky above because the spirit stood tall at the avatar, imagine as if it was Raava she was facing but triple her size. Korra tilted her head a bit and scowled, feeling a little intimidated at the spirit she's facing, not because it knows her but because of its vague and mysterious apperance. "We have meet again." Korra winced at the statement and walked two steps forward, opening up a jar of assertiveness with confidence.

"Pardon me, but I don't think I remember you at all." She told, her eyes focused on the upper body of the spirit. "Or being stuck inside of this hollow blackhole."

"I have summoned you inside of your subconcious, young one." The spirit revealed.

"Wait... what?" Korra winced back at the revelation. "My subconcious? How is that even possible?" She asked locking her gaze at the spirit.

"That is of my doing, for I am the spirit of _mentality_." The spirit introduced.

"Spirit of mental... Wait a minute, am I really inside myself or...?" Korra asked, trailing and scratching her head.

"Yes." The spirit changed its colorful lighting patterns on its body which changed their environment on to familiar place to the avatar. The bright low level water had evaporated and the dark void in which they stood was now changed to a specific street in republic city. "I brought you to your mind for you to witness a disturbing vision regarding your world." Korra gasped when she saw buildings from the united repuiblic burning down, dark and hazardous smoke trapping the skies, covering the sun's shine. She looked at the houses, the vines and she sees the bright spirit portal not far away getting covered in thick smoke from the fires that is destroying the town.

"Seriously? Not a second ago, the city just got into a twisted war and now its gonna suffer more ruination." Korra pouted. "What kind of game is this?"

"I just want you to pay special attention to what you will discover and when you find it, you know you have the responsibility to _end_ it, because if you dont." The spirit trailed. "It will be the end of _you_."

"What are you talking about?" Korra turned to the spirit but was nowhere to be found. "Spirit?" She called. Where had the spirit gone now? A soft voice from the street behind her caught the avatar's attention. She turned and saw none other than her lover Asami sato, glaring into the avatars soul with a hint of hatred. The engineer's appearance differed from what she usually looked, she had no make up, she had eyebags under her assertive eyes which make her look like she haven't slept for weeks and she's wearing a ripped dark red army camouflage with a black bullet proof vest on her upper section and her messy hair swayed in motion because of the wind. The strangest thing is what she is carrying on her very hands, it looked like a weapon none of anyone nor the avatar has ever seen before, it was a gun, about as long as a tennis racket but is wrapped around with what looked like spirit vines.

"Asami..." Korra muttered, she managed to push her right foot forward despite the petrifying image infront of her. "I..." She stopped and is taken aback when Asami slowly aimed the weapon to Korra's direction, she pulled the trigger without hesitation, a pink laser like spiritual energy beam started emerging out from the weapon. The avatar knew what was about to happen to her yet she didn't move a muscle, her ability to take action in an unreal situation had disappeared, instead, she stood facing the possibily of anihilation.

Then suddenly she awakened once more.

She gasped sharply, snapping out of her state of daydreaming. She noticed the girl infront of her, eyes closed, both breathing each others air, hands on each others faces, about to make contact with her with a sincere kiss, but Korra wanted none of it and slightly pushed her off, gaining enough space for her equilibrium to recover.

Asami stopped and looked at the avatar in confusion. "Korra? What's wrong?" The engineer asked worried that she might have scared her. Korra uttered nothing, she was in shock, feeling mixed feelings after that peculiar hiccup. "I'm sorry." Asami apologized.

"Don't... I-i just need to leave." Korra started running back at the bright yellow spirit portal away from the emerald eyed girl, dropping her backpack intentionally.

Asami watched Korra disappear to the magical portal, she bowed her head down and she closed her eyes, her heart felt like they were stabbed with poisonous darts, affecting her entire body with poison every minute and every second because her lover left her alone now in separate worlds from what was supposed to be a fun filled spirit world vacation.

End of chapter 1

 **Authors Note** : Get ready.


End file.
